The present invention relates to a vehicle protection device for preventing insects and other materials from messing up the front end of a moving vehicle and from stopping up the radiator of the vehicle.
In the past, it has been common to provide a great many deflectors for placement on different portions of a vehicle for controlling air currents, and preventing the windshields from becoming messed up. Some of these prior devices provide deflectors placed on the hood for controlling air currents or deflecting insects to prevent the insects from splattering against the windshield and from getting into the automobile. One such prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,517 to Thornburgh teaches an air current deflector shield which is supported on an angle bracket which is bolted to the underside of the front hood lip so as not to damage or mar the exterior surface of the vehicle. This deflector shield has been found adequate for deflecting insects and the like from colliding with the windshield of the moving vehicle, but offers no protection for the front decorative grill and radiator which can become clogged from large members of bugs and other materials, thereby reducing the efficiency of the cooling system of the vehicle and of the air conditioning system. A great many patents have been directed towards placing types of screens over the radiator portion of the front end of the vehicle to allow the passing of air but to prevent the entrance of insects and trash. Some of these have also been combined with air deflectors to protect the windshield. Typical of these prior art patents are the Hagglund U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,254, for a bug and gravel shield for vehicles having a deflector shield for deflecting the air and objects away from the front windshield as well as a screen for the radiator. U.S. Pat. No. 1,706,447, teaches a radiator protector having a screen attachable to the hood ornament of the vehicle while U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,338, to Morris, for a radiator screen buckles a screen to the front of the radiator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,357, to Hanson, has screens with belts for attaching to automobile radiators, while the Biewald U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,308, teaches a bug shield for automobiles having both screen and deflectors. The Pfingsten U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,439, teaches a combination radiator screen and insect deflector for vehicles, while the Mittendorf, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,696, teaches a vehicle insect protection apparatus having a deflector shield and radiator protection screen attachable through a framework which may be attached to the front bumper of the vehicle. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a screen which is specifically adapted to use with an air current deflector shield such as taught in the Thornburgh patent which can be rapidly attached and removed from the deflector shield to provide the additional coverage for the grill and radiator.